Percy x AnnaBeth
by Titan3
Summary: Percy and AnnaBeth are ready for the next step in there relationship


**Percy Pov:**

Annabeth is pulling off my cloths with her teeth. How could she be so amazing at this? I could only moan and look at my new love with lust in both of our eyes as she pulled off the last of my cloths and I kicked them off. She simply stared at my cock for about a minute until it seemed she lost her cool and tackled me on the bed with my cock in her hands rubbing it slowly at first but picking up speed. We were rolling around as she jerked me off for a while.

I grabbed her hand trying to control my lust. "What if this she isn't really ready? What if this is all lust?

Are you sure? I asked queasily, knowing I wasent going to be able to hold my cool for too much longer, just the different warmth of her hand on my cock make pre-cum poor out quickly.

It wasn't more than a second later she breathlessly whispered "Yes" and started pumping my cock faster than before and running her other hand along my chest kissing me along the chest.

I instantly lost my cool when she moved her hand an inch. I groaned and thrusted my hipped forward into her hand. Annabeth seemed to be ecstatic about my reaction, she giggled cutely and kept kissing my chest, she started to look down and I could see the gears turning in her head with ideas. But my own gears where working quicker.

I had lots of ideas of what I could do with her tonight… hoping she would approve of them. I couldn't stop staring at those breasts of her… they weren't huge but they were decently big for our age, at least somewhere above C cup. So Before Annabeth could make me cum I rolled on top of her, my legs by the inside of her arms sitting before her chest.

Umm Percy what are you doing? Annabeth asked me, I seemed to grin and blush at the same time. I-I was uhh wondering if you… maybe I mean, only if you want… I was talking quickly and my blush only grew redder… try a few things, maybe?

Annabeth seemed to blush harder than I did. Wha-What did you have in umm mind? But only got darker as she gasped and I just decided I couldn't wait anymore. I put more pressure under her chest by sitting on her and putting my cock right between her tits. Her whole body seemed to blush as I felt her heat through my cock, but that could have just been me.

Annabeth's tits were unimaginably soft and Hot! In both ways hot, they burned in heat and were one of the sexist things I've ever seen. She seemed to know what to do instantly, she covered the top of my cock, wrapping it completely within her sweet, and soft tits. She moaned at the act of her breasts being pushed together and I started moving my hips back and forth.

The feelings were mind numbing, it must have been better then The Isle of the Blest, I couldn't think as my body acted on its own, I only went faster and faster, making the friction between her breasts hotter and hotter, it burned in a painful but sexy way, nothing ever felt this amazing.

Annabeth seemed to enjoy this too. She moaned as my cock rubbed between her boobs, she looked up at my cock and she decided to add to my experiment. She stopped me for a second but I didn't think I could handle it for a second. I had no idea what she was planning when I suddenly felt better than I thought possible as Annabeth's mouth wrapped around my cock, still between her boobs though.

I instantly started moving my hips again plunging my cock between her boobs, to the end of her throat. She started to gag but I couldn't help but keep going right now, it felt so good. The warmth of both her boobs and her wet mouth, she wasn't very skilled since she only moved her tongue a little, but it still felt like I could make Aphrodite jealous.

I went faster than I thought possible with my hips, filling Annabeth's whole mouth with my cock, while her tongue wrapped around it when out of nowhere I couldn't take it anymore. I went even faster, making more warmth, and pleasure then ever before when I did it alone.

An- Annabeth! I-I'm cu-cumm- Shit! I yelled as I shot my seed into her throat, but it didn't stop, until her entire mouth was filled with my jizz and she was forced to swallow it while I pulled out and kept cumming all over her face, she had to close her eyes and lie back as I shot it all in her hair, face and chest, until they were soaked in my seed.

I finally stopped cumming and looked over at Annabeth.

**Annabeth Pov:**

All I could do is lie there as Percy shot his seed all over my body. It felt so good, and tasted even better. I loved it, I loved it so much, and I needed more.

My entire face was cover in his seed as he looked over to me, and whispered "I'm sorry about that…" he gestured at my face and I giggled and said "Ohh that's quite all right" I starting to straddle him while he is lying down.

I put one finger in front of his face presenting it to him and wiping some cum off my fore head and stuck it in my mouth, giggling to myself as Percy eyes shot open wide, I kept doing this with the rest of the cum until I was completely clean. I could tell Percy liked this since he was already hard and his dick smacked my between my butt cheeks when he flexed his dick.

I grabbed him dick and put it at my entrance, getting ready to ride him when he grabbed my hand again. Are you sure? What we did was one thing but your virginity was some else entirely… I smacked his chest playfully saying "Ohh ur so picky!" then lowered myself to his ear and whispered in a seductive tone, "of course baby, more than anything, I want all of you inside me.". He shuddered with pleasure as I was grinding my ass into his crouch and all he could do was nod at me.

I cheered like a high school girl, (which I was) and pulled his cock back into place with my pussy.

I started sitting down on his 10 inch cock and immediately started falling down right on it. It felt so good I could barely stand. I closed my eyes, knowing that once my virginity broke it would hurt more than anything. But it didn't come, I open to see Percy caught my and was slowly lowering me down, I smiled at his concern but I just wanted my virginity to be broken.

I could tell he enjoyed me because he was half moaning, half screaming, "Ohh my god it's so tight!"

When he reached it, he asked "Are you ready?" and I was just a little bit annoyed by how often he asked. "YES IM GOD DAMN READY! HURRY UP AND PUMP THAT COCK INTO ME!"

He was a little surprised but just smiled as he pulled out just to his tip both of us moaning in pleasure. He started falling towards me whispering, voice full of lust, " I hope you really are ready" and he plunged his whole 10 inches into me.

Saying that I was loud is an understatement; I was louder the all of the little girls at a Justin Bieber concert put together. I was screaming in pain and pleasure as 10 inches of my love was inside of me.

Percy held still as I got used to the new organ pulsing inside of my pussy as my walls clenched around it. He groaned again. He obviously liked it when I clenched my pussy around his dick.

You like that? I ask as I start moving my hips slowly, finally have gotten used to it.  
His only response to my question was more moaning. "uhhh Annabeth…" he groaned out.

You didn't answer my question sweetie. I say as I threatened to pull out of him. His eyes open wider out of their daze and slammed me back down in perfect pleasure for both of us.

Yes I love it babe! I love your tight pussy, it's so so amazing, I need it right now. Percy literally screamed out, I just smiled more and moaned at his answer.

Percy started moving his hips back and forth to, our crouches slamming into each other in sync. My pussy is leaking of my juices all over both of us. His pubic hair was soaked as could be. I felt my orgasm coming up and couldn't stop bouncing on his dick for a second. I went faster and he seemed to notice as he went faster too.

I screamed as all my juices shoot out with his still in me, shooting in every direction. I felt Percy cum inside me to, it turned me right back on but my body was way too tired to do anything about it. Once we both finished our orgasms, I collapsed on top of Percy, his cock still inside me, as I ran my fingers through his hair and he did the same to me.

That was… Amazing… I managed to squeak out. Thinking about what I just did with the boy I've always loved. But where exactly does this leave us at?

You don't know the half of it babe. Percy chuckled out looking over at me planting a kiss on my lips.

Percy? I started, he looked at me, stroking my cheek. Yes my love? He asked. I smiled right away. "My love…" I repeated over and over in my head.

Nothing.. just stay here tonight? Ok? For me? I asked happily.

Of course wise girl, whenever you want. He smiled at me he looked over and we watched the sun rise together. As if on cue Percy was snoring. I simply laughed, "I must have worn him out" I thought. I pulled the rest of the covers over us then slid Percy out of me slowly, and with a pop of my pussy making me horny again. I shiver but push down the feeling. "When he wakes up" I thought to myself.

I snuggly up next 2 him, one leg draped over his and next thing I know im asleep just as fast.

That night (or morning) my dreams were full of Me, Percy, sex, and just maybe, maybe, the day if he wants to marry me. All the while, I was smiling in my sleep.

**Hey everyone again! I hope you liked it! I don't think I did very well but I tried! There WILL be more Lemons later on but more Love after this ok? Review telling me just what you think about it, and if you enjoyed my first lemon. My vacation is over tomorrow so I might be able to post more often. Thanks for taking the time to read!**


End file.
